Sleep Well, My Angel
by Amai Hime-chan
Summary: He lost her because of a small misunderstanding. Why had he been such an idiot? Why didn't he realize he loved her sooner? And now she was dead and he was left hurting...it was his fault after all... (Natsu x Lucy, NaLu, Character Death, Suicide, Slight NaLi, One-shot)


**Okay, hime. kawaii-chan said that I could have ALL her stories! Isn't that awesome? C: TBH, she's actually my cousin in real but she quit from fanfic so yeah. I'm rewriting her stories in my account. Her stories are, however, due to her dumb computer, are a little messed up. Anyways, this is a story of tragedy, hurt and romance. C: If you want to see the original story, the name is 'Death Shall Not Do Us Part.' The ending is entirely different so you might wanna read it. Urgh, why am I going on and on about that? I have a story to write! Sorry for the LOOONG author note. XD**

* * *

_**Lucy's POV-**_

I always knew Natsu liked Lisanna, and when she came back, I knew my chances with Natsu were slim. I never had that much of a chance anyway. And two months ago, I confessed to him. I know he was gonna reject me, but I just wanted to get it out. But don't get me wrong, I _do_ like Lisanna. But...I feel jealousy boil up in me every time I see them together. They hadn't started officially dating, but everyone could see the signs.

The guild doors opened, revealing a pink haired guy linking arms with a silver haired mage. I felt a stab in my heart. The guild burst into a fit of cheers and whistles. But not me. I know I should be happy for them. But no, I can't be. Love is too selfish for that. _I'm_ too selfish for that. I _did_ clap a bit and pulled on a fake smile. My acting level has increased a lot these past weeks. I act I'm perfectly fine, but no. I am not. My heart is breaking. I don't really hang out with Natsu or Happy anymore. They're always with Lisanna. Sure I hang out with Levy or Erza or Gray, but my mind can't help wandering back to my little baka dragon slayer.

They strolled casually over to me. Oh no, this can't be good. "Hey Luce!" he smiled, sliding in a seat opposite to me. Lisanna sits next to him. _Ouch._

"Hey Natsu! Congratz! I always just _knew_ you guys were meant to be!" _No no no, you don't belong with her, Natsu! You belong with me!_

"Thanks. And yeah, I know, me and my perfect Lis," he smiled, looking at his Lisanna.

_My heart cracks._

"Oh Natsu," Lisanna smiled shyly.

"Anyways, we already told Erza and Gray, but...Lisanna and I decided to form a team, y'know? Since...we're together and all," Natsu said with a shrug. "That's fine, right? I mean, you can still go on missions with Erza and Gray and-"

I was so surprised that I choked on my own spit. I mean, I knew they would want to spend time together but...ditch me? My heart feels like it has been broken into two.

"Huh? Luce, you okay?" Natsu asked, a worried expression covered his face.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Lisanna asked, with worry in her eyes.

Okay, time to summon up my acting skills again.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why won't I be? Anyways, of course you can form a team together. That would _just_ be the _natural_ thing to do since you're a couple..." _Since you're a couple._ It tasted bad in my mouth. Those horrid words.

"Thanks Lucy," he said and softly kissed Lisanna on the lips.

"Natsu!" Lisanna whined, blushing and embarrased. "Not while there are others!"

Natsu grinned, "Sorry, Lis. I just couldn't help it."

I have had enough. I stood up, making an excuse to leave them. I headed towards the bar. "Hey Mira, I think I'm gonna go home for the day. I think I'm a little sick..." I said, rubbing my temples. I'm not lying at all. I _am_ sick. Sick of seeing _them._

And I ran out. The tears start to fall. I feel pain, on my chest. It hurts more than any pain I've felt, and suddenly, I don't care about my life anymore. My heart was broken, and I needed to escape from this pain filled world. I entered my house, raced for the kitchen, and reached for the sharp kitchen knife which would soon deliver me to Heaven.

I looked at the blade and hesitated a bit. But Natsu kissing Lisanna flashed through my mind, and pushed the knife towards my stomach with full force. The blade had just reach my skin when I felt a tight grip on my wrist. I looked up, and through my tears, I see Loki.

"Lucy!" he cried. "Are you crazy? What the fucking hell are you thinking, trying to kill yourself!?"

"Oh Loki..." I said as he pulled me into a hug. I cried into his chest.

"Lucy..." he said softly. I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face. He cupped my face with his large hands and brushed away my tears. "Look here, Lucy. Even though I'm with Aries now, I will always be there for you, alright?"

"Yeah...I know..." I nodded.

"You should get some rest," he said as he guided me to bed. "And if something happens again, be sure to call me." He said as he faded out.

The tears came again. I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, it was 6 in the morning. I took a shower, ate break-fast and dressed up. My eyes were puffy and red from all the crying from last night, so I decided to go late. Arriving late also had other benefits, like not seeing Natsu and Lisanna for a little less time.

I pulled out a book and decided to past time, reading one of my favorite novels.

* * *

When I got to the guild, there was a cluster of girls around Lisanna. I casually strolled over and asked them what was up. Lisanna looked at me with wide sparkly eyes, "Lucy! Look! Natsu gave me _this!"_

It was a silver chain-necklace with a heart pendant with the words inscribed _NaLi~ You are my world._ It was beautiful...so beautiful that I felt my heart was being mutilated...

I could hardly fake excitement at all...where were my gosh-darn acting skills when I needed them? "W-wow Lisanna...i-it's beautiful...that's great!" I smiled, to cover up my pain.

She didn't notice it...she was too excited to notice anything... "I know! Natsu is _sooo_ sweet!" she squeled.

_Quit rubbing salt on my wounds! You have Natsu! You won! Aren't you happy!? Why must you also torture me like this!? _"You're so lucky, Lisanna."

I can't take this anymore...I have to stay away from the guild...away from them...

I approached Erza. "Hey Erza!" I greeted her.

"Oh hey there, Lucy! What's up?" she replied.

"Oh um...can we go on a job together? You know...my rent for this month..." I shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh sure, I was just about to ask you. Gray is away on another job so it's just the two of us."

"Ah, anyways, have you picked out a job?"

"Yeah, the pay is really high. It's almost an S-Class job. But I think it will be easy...we just have to catch a gang. Their hideout has already been spotted, they're just really powerful...the pay is 600,000. We can split it evenly."

"Uh huh...wanna go now? It's still pretty early so I think we'll be back by night-fall...so I don't think we really need anything." Erza nodded and went to tell Mira we were taking the job. While I waited, I looked over to Natsu. He wasn't with Lisanna at the moment, thank goodness. He was having a friendly quarell with Happy about one thing or the other. I found myself looking at them for a long time...he suddenly looked up and saw me. He grinned and waved at me. _Oh that grin._ I smiled and waved back.

"Lucy, let's go!" Erza called out from beside the entrance.

"Coming!" I hurried over. "Okay! Let's get going. It's Lumen City, right?"

* * *

I plopped on my bed with a sigh...we had just returned from the mission, and I'm sore all over. I payed my rent for the next three months with 210,000 Jewels and used the rest for groceries and other necessities. I'll just stay at home for the next three months or something...I don't want to go there if _they're_ there. Yeah...that's a good idea...I'll send Mira a letter that I won't be coming for quite sometime and tell them not to worry...

Why did I ever fall in love with the wrong guy anyway? Why Natsu? Why did I fall in love with him when I knew he loved someone else? I'm such an idiot...

* * *

**Normal POV, next day-**

"Oh dear, everyone. I'd just like to inform all of you that Lucy won't be coming for a while. Three months, to be exact. She says she has something to do, and she says here not to worry...I wonder why..." Mira announced, muttering the last part.

"Is something wrong?" Gray asked. He was a little worried.

"Yeah...she always seemed a bit down these days..." Erza wondered.

"I'm sure Lu-chan is all right, if not, she would've told me," Levy said confidently.

"Let's go over to her house and check it out!" Natsu exclaimed. He was about to run out the door when Mira caught him.

"I don't think that's gonna help, it says here specifically, _'And don't even think of coming over because my doors and windows will be locked securely. I even installed anti-magic at the door, so you can't do anything about it...don't worry, I'll be back soon.'_"

"Wow! She took a lot of measures to get out of touch with everyone," Wendy said.

"Maybe she's doing perverted things there!" Gray suggested.

Erza smacked him, "Baka."

"I'm gonna miss her," Natsu muttered. "Anyways, come on Lis! Let's go on a job!"

* * *

**Two Months later, in a small clearing on the outskirts of Magnolia (Listen to Let Her Go by Passenger while reading this)-**

"Why Natsu?" Lisanna asked, crying in his chest. She was sitting on his lap.

"Lisanna...I'm sorry but...I just...how do I say this?" Natsu said. He hugged her and tried his best to comfort her.

"Why Natsu? Just...why? Th-this suddenly came out of nowhere...I mean, just yesterday we were cuddling on the couch...and now you want to break up? I know you're head is always on the clouds these days...but..." she broke into tears again. "Don't you love anymore?"

"_Of course_ I love you. Just ...not that way anymore," he sighed and he looked away. "Look, I know this may be hard to understand but...I think, well I know...I'm in love with Lucy..."

Lisanna looked up to him in confusion, "L-Lucy?"

He smiled at her sadly, "Yeah...Lucy. Strange, isn't it?"

"But...I thought you rejected her...I thought you rejected her because you loved me..."

"I _loved_ you, Lisanna. When we were younger...I still did in those two years you disappeared. I was afraid to love anyone again as much as I loved you because...I was afraid of losing someone I loved again. I lost Igneel...then, just as I learned to love again, I lost you...but then, I met Lucy. I didn't even realize my feelings for her at first, well actually for a very long time...not until a few weeks ago anyway," he said, trying to put it in the best way possible so he won't hurt her, although that was quite the impossible.

"But...how did you realize this when we were so happy together?" she asked, looking down. The tears were still there.

"Ah well..." he smiled as he looked up to the sky. "I just missed her...I missed her sweet scent...her beautiful smile...the warmth she radiated...just her presence in the room...all the things I knew I loved only when they weren't there anymore. I love you, Lisanna. But more like a sister. Just not _in love_ with you. I was in love with the _idea _of you."

Lisanna sniffed, "I...I undersand...but just please, comfort me tonight. Let me feel the warmth of your hug for just a little longer, okay?"

Natsu replied by hugging her closer, and drying her tears.

* * *

**Another month later, Lucy's POV-**

I decided to go back to the guild. I have to pay my rent again...I should go back there so no one will get worried...or to take a job at least. I slowly walked towards the guild...I thought I would forget Natsu if I didn't see him for a long time. But I was so wrong. I missed him more than ever...I'm still far from moving on. But I'll get there...it will take time, but I'll get there...I hope. If I don't die first.

I reached the guild. I hesitated a bit at the front. I needed to get ready...for what I was about to see...for the pain I would feel in my chest...I was about to go in when I heard someone behind me. I ran and hid behind the bushes by the entrance, although I had no idea as to why I should.

"Seriously? You don't even know if she'll want to," said the voice I recognized to be Gray's.

"Hey! I _do_ know! She loves me!" Natsu exclaimed. I see, they're talking about Lisanna.

"Might not be anymore," Gray shrugged.

"Of course she does!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Maybe, but enough for her to marry you after _that? _And that ring was pretty costly and-"

My eyes widened. M-marry? _Marry?_ My body went numb and my mouth felt dry. I felt like my heart was shattered into a million pieces...my whole body shook. They were saying something...but they got lost in the word 'marry' which kept repeating in my head.

They went inside. I got up abruptly and clumsily. And I ran...I ran towards my house, as the tears came. Once reaching there, I wrote a quick note and I raced for the kitchen. I didn't give a fuck if Loki came. I grabbed the kitchen knife, and without hesitating, I pushed it into my stomach. The pain...it was awful, horrible...it throbbed. But it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart...my vision was getting blurrier and darker...

I saw Loki, he was screaming "Lucy! Lucy!" while shaking me up and down. My vision grew darker and darker...and his voice seemed like it came from miles away...they became farther and farther...until they faded out in a distance.

Then darkness loomed over...pitch black.

The next thing I know, I'm in a large meadow...

* * *

**Normal POV-**

Loki ran as fast as he could towards the guild, trying hard to suppress the tears. He kicked open the guild doors. He bent down, and put his hands on his knees, panting.

"Oh hey, Loki! Whassup, man? Where's Lucy?" Gray came over and asked casually.

Natsu also came over, "Hey! Where's Luce?"

The next thing, Natsu flew across the room. Loki had punched him. "What the fuck!? What was that for!?" he cried.

"Y-you...you jerk...YOU JUST HAD TO GET TOGETHER WITH LISANNA, DIDN'T YOU!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!? CAN'T YOU SEE HOW AMAZING AND PERFECT LUCY IS!?" he roared. Everyone looked at him, shocked. "Obviously...you don't...and that has caused her death..."

Their jaws dropped when they heard the last part. Erza stomped over and grabbed him by the collar, "What the hell do you mean 'her death'?!" she growled.

Loki gripped Erza's hand, "Let me go, Erza. If there's anyone you should beat up...it's Natsu." He spotted the small ring box on the table where Natsu had been sitting. His eyes which were full of anger got replaced by sad ones. "Oh, I see...you're getting married with Lisanna, huh? Well...she must've heard of it...she must've think life would be unbearable if you guys got married...that's why she commit suicide...to tell you the truth, she tried to do it before, but I managed to stop here...I couldn't this time..." he said weakly.

"Wh-what do you mean? Say it directly," Erza said, her voice quivering.

"She's dead, Erza..." Loki said softly. Erza's grip on Loki's shirt loosened as she fell to the ground.

She was in a daze of shock. "WHAT!?" Natsu cried, not wanting to believe it.

"SHE'S DEAD, NATSU! GODDAMIT! AND _YOU'RE_ THE CAUSE OF IT!" Loki screamed. He looked at Lisanna, "And you too," he spat.

There was a look of panic on Natsu's face, "B-but...the ring was for Lucy. I broke up with Lisanna last month because I realized I loved Lucy...I saved money the whole of last month, taking jobs because I thought she would forgive me and get together with me if I bought her a ring and asked her to marry me..." he said frantically. "M-maybe I would still be able to save her...yeah, that's it. I might still be able to save her if I reach there fast enough...come on Happy! You too Wendy...you're gonna need to heal her..." and with that, he ran out with Happy trailing behind.

The others followed him, "Come on, Erza, she may still be alive," Gray said as he tugged Erza's arm.

Erza got up weakly. "Y-you're right, let's go" she said as, and they also followed the others.

Natsu banged on Lucy's door, after no answers, he broke it down and jumped in. "Lucy!?" he said, with hope in his voice. But then he smelled blood...the scent of blood mixed with the scent of cherry blossoms and strawberries...it came for the kitchen. He dashed to the kitchen, and there she was. The love of his life...lying on the floor of the kitchen...amidst a pool of blood. Her blood. He rushed towards her and held her in his arms.

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up! Wake up! Come on!" he cried, frantically shaking her up and down. "Come on please, wake up! Please...I love you..."

The others came in the kitchen. Wendy hurried over and checked her pulse...Natsu looked at her hopefully.

Wendy looked down as tears filled her eyes, "N-Natsu...I'm sorry. There's no pulse...she's lost too much blood...there's nothing I can do..."

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried as she fell to the ground near Natsu.

"N-Natsu...I'm so sorry..." Lisanna said sadly, standing behind Natsu. "It's all my fault..."

"Lucy..." Erza mangaed to say before braking down on the floor.

"Lucy...she left a note..." Mira said softly, coming over and handing it to Erza.

Between sobs, Erza managed to read it out.

_Hey everyone,_

_If you're reading this, it mean I'm dead. Please don't cry because of my death...I don't wanna cause any sadness. But I...it's just that...I just couldn't live anymore. It hurt too much...and Lisanna, don't be guilty. It wasn't your fault at all...it was mine. I was stupid enough to fall in love with the wrong guy. Natsu, I love you so much...and I love you still. I always will. Never forget that...enjoy your married life with Lisanna, but I hope you remember me, and when I cross your mind, I hope you will smile and remember me as your best-friend. Levy, your my girl best-friend and I'm gonna miss you...a lot. I promised I'd let you read my novel, it's not finished yet but it's in my drawer. Erza and Gray, you guys were like the brother and sister I never had. Juvia, I'm not really your love rival and I wish you the best with Gray. To all my spirits, I love you all and you're all my friends And everyone else, I miss you and love you. I'll be waiting for you all up here in heaven...and I'll be looking after you all. Heaven is a place nearby, so I won't be too far away. Until we meet again, _

_Lots of Love, Lucy. _

Gray bit his lip, trying to suppress his emotions. "Natsu...here..." he said quietly as he handed Natsu the ring box. "I brought it for you..."

Natsu took it. He dried the tears which were still on Lucy's face, "Marry me, Lucy..." he said quietly as he slid the beautiful platinum ring with a small line of diamonds in the middle on her ring finger. He hugged her closer and started crying on her chest.

* * *

It was a week since Lucy's funeral, and the once noisy and boisterous guild was dead silent. Erza's strawberry cheesecake was left untouched as she sat in the corner of the guild...Gray wasn't stripping...Juvia wasn't stalking...Mira's face had a smile missing...Cana wasn't drinking...Lisanna was overwhelmed with guilt as she sat in the corner...Levy was a mess...Happy wasn't eating any fish or saying aye...apparently, everyone was sad.

But the one suffering the most was Natsu...he didn't eat or sleep. He won't even come to the guild...he would just mope around at his house and look at an album filled with pictures of her. And if he wasn't home, you would find him in Lucy's apartment, just sitting on her bed or by Lucy's grave under the Sakura tree. He didn't sleep. Sometimes, Happy would wake from his sleep and see Natsu stare blankly into space or by the window, staring at the stars.

* * *

It was almost a year since Lucy's death. The guild was still on the road to recovery. It was hard, but they're getting there. It was noisy again. They were causing trouble again. But a certain pink-head still hadn't moved on.

Sure, he ate and slept and took jobs, but he had lost his ability to communicate without snapping at a person, and his toothy signature grin, and his spark for life, and his eyes were dull and dead.

"Natsu," Happy said cautiously as he walked towards him. "Do you wanna go fishing?"

He was sitting at the bar, leaning on the counter with his head buried in his arms. "No, I'm busy," he said gruffly.

Happy gulped to swallow the lump in his throat. He missed his partner. They hadn't have a normal conversation since..._then. _"I-I see...then maybe we can go some other time. I missed the times when you, Lucy and I used to-"

Natsu looked up, his face dark and scary, "I said no! Goddamit! Fuck off!" he shouted and stormed towards the entrance. Happy's lower lip quivered as he blinked back his tears. Fights stopped, and the whole guild was silent.

"Happy! Are you alright?" Lisanna rushed over and asked.

"A-aye...I'm fine..."

Natsu was about to storm out when Erza grabbed him by the arm. He looked back fiercely, "What?"

"Natsu! What the hell is wrong with you? It's been year! Why can't you just move on?" she shouted.

"So...you expect me to move on and live life normally, huh? To forget about Lucy and act as if it never happened? Like all of you are fucking doing it right now? NO ERZA! BECAUSE IT DID HAPPEN AND I REFUSE TO FORGET HER!" he roared.

Erza grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall, "So that's what you think we're doing? You think we're forgetting about Lucy!? You think we don't miss her!? Because we do! We miss her a lot, but we're not being an ass like you are being now! Because life moves on, Natsu! We can't just keep hanging on the past! We just let her continue to live in our hearts! Do you think Lucy would want to see you like this, huh?" she screamed, as tears prickled her eyes and her grip loosened

"I...Lucy, she...I can't...ARGH!" Natsu screamed in frustration. "Dammit!" He cried and struggled free. He ran out of the guild.

* * *

Happy woke up to the sound of vessels clanking in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and went to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Natsu cooking. "Natsu?"

"Oh hey, good morning, Happy! I made breakfast," he said and grinned at him. "So, do you wanna go fishing today?"

Tears of joy started to prickle Happy's eyes. He was so happy to have him back, "Natsu!" he cried as he jumped on him.

"Hey! Come on, don't cry Happy!" Natsu said warmly as he stroked the exceed's head.

"Aye!" he said and looked up at him with a smile. "I would wanna go fishing, Natsu, but we can't. It's...her death anniversary..." he said, he looked sad at the last part. But he quickly smiled again, "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Nah, I didn't. I just wanted you to know I'm okay now," he said sheepishly. "Let's go visit her, okay?"

"Aye!"

At the guild, everyone was surprised and happy to have Natsu back. Although he was a bit more mature now.

"Natsu, Gray and I are gonna go visit Lucy. You coming?" Erza asked. She had a bouquet of daisies in her arms.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Just wait a second," he said and went to the guild's kitchen. He came back with a bunch of red roses. "I just had to go get this, and to let Wendy cast Troia on me. Okay, come on Happy. Let's go Erza, Gray."

-x-

Once reaching there, Erza kneeled down and placed the bouquet of daisies by the grave-stone. "Hey there, Lucy..." she said with a sad smile.

"Hey Lucy," Gray said and touched the grave-stone. He liked the cool feeling of it.

"Lucyyy!" Happy cried and perched on top of the grave-stone.

After they all had their moments with Lucy, they turned to leave. Natsu lingered around. Erza looked back, "Come on, Natsu. We should go back, it's almost sundown."

"Go ahead and get a carriage or something. I'll catch up soon...I'd like some time to myself with Lucy," he said.

Erza gave him a small smile, "Alright."

Natsu turned and sat in front of the grave-stone. "Hey Lucy," he said quietly. "It's been a while. I haven't visited you in three months...sorry about that. I miss you, you know. I can't wait to see you again...sometimes I try too see you. But I could never go through with it...I still love you. When we meet again, let's do something special, 'kay? I promise I'll never hurt you again...and I'll make it up to you. Until then...sleep well, my angel."

And as turned to leave, he could've been sure he heard Lucy's voice in the wind telling him to smile.

* * *

**THE END. That was a really long one for me. Do you think it was sad? Cliche? Cheesy? Please tell me in the box below. **


End file.
